


Marcando el territorio

by AlexanderMalfoy



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Celos, Dom Jonghyun, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Marking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderMalfoy/pseuds/AlexanderMalfoy
Summary: JR y Ren son novios. Pero Ren y Baekho son mejores amigos, y Baekho siempre está abrazando a Ren, dándole besitos...JR está dispuesto a demostrarle a su novio que no necesita a nadie más, y ya de paso,  "marcar su territorio" frente a Baekho.





	Marcando el territorio

**Author's Note:**

> Fue escrito hace siglos por mí y por una chica llamada "Moonchy". No tiene cuenta aquí, pero le doy su crédito.
> 
> Es uno de mis primeros escritos. Me da mucha vergüenza y tiene muchos fallos, seguro. Pero en fin, aquí está. Espero que os guste ^u^

JR y Ren eran novios desde hacía varias semanas. Estaban saliendo en secreto: ni siquiera lo sabían sus compañeros de grupo. Al principio todo les iba bien: se besaban en secreto, compartían dormitorio... hasta que Ren descubrió una parte de JR que hasta entonces desconocía: JR era terriblemente celoso. 

Y claro, siendo Baekho tan cariñoso, siempre abrazándolo, siempre diciéndole cursiladas... 

\- JR hyung, ¿Acaso te molesta lo cariñoso que es Baekho? Sabes que solo somos amigos, no tienes que ponerte así - Ren miraba tiernamente a JR, que estaba con la mirada pegada en el techo un tanto enojado - ¡Ya, JR! ¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrarte que a mí quien me gusta eres tú y no Baekho? 

 

\- No, no tienes que demostrarme nada... ¡¡Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de demostrárselo a Baekho!! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Ya no te gusto? O es que... - JR se acercó a él, su mirada se vuelve peligrosa - ¿O es que no te doy lo suficiente en la cama y te vas con él "a desfogarte"? 

 

\- ¡NO! ¡¡Sabes que yo amo lo que me haces!! ¡¡NO LO HE HECHO CON BEAKHO!! ¿Te lo digo de una manera mas clara? ¡ÉL NO ME LA HA METIDO! ¿Feliz? Al final eres tú quien me hace sentir mal. Hyung, yo te quiero a ti. 

 

\- Pues demuéstramelo – le pidió JR. 

JR se acercó a él con decisión, y agarrándole la cara, le besó con pasión. Ren se dejó sumisamente, abriendo su boca para recibir la lengua de JR, que se enredó con la suya. Le rodeó con sus brazos. JR le lamió los labios y terminó por morderle el labio inferior. 

\- ¡Ah, hyung! – Ren, más que dolor, sintió excitación. Le dio un escalofrío que lo recorrió completamente y le hizo desear el besar más salvaje y más apasionadamente a JR, quien mientras aprovechaba para quitarle a Ren la camiseta desde atrás. 

El rubio se dejó hacer, dejó los labios de JR y pasó los suyos por el cuello de su líder. De pronto, recordó que estaban en su habitación… con los demás miembros en el salón. 

\- ¿Será prudente hacerlo ahora? Los chicos están aquí – preguntó Ren, un tanto preocupado. 

JR (mientras le quitaba del todo la camiseta a Ren) dijo: 

\- No me importa, solo tienes que evitar gritar. De hecho, casi mejor si lo haces: estoy deseando que Baekho te oiga gritando de placer, así sabrá de una vez por todas que tú eres sólo mío. 

Ren separó sus labios del cuello de JR para mirarle enfadado: 

\- ¡JR, no...! 

JR no le hizo caso: le besó interrumpiéndolo y aprovechó para acariciarle ambos pezones con las manos. 

\- JR... no puedes... hacerle eso a... nuestro hyung. ¡Aahh! - 

JR observó algo molesto a Ren. Sin decir nada se separó de él e intentó salir de la habitación. 

\- ¡No, JR! ¡Sabes que te amo a ti! ¡Pero entiéndelo, Baekho hyung también tiene sentimientos! 

\- Entonces llamémoslo y hagamos un trío, así tu eres feliz y punto. Sabía que no debía creerte. 

Ren se separó de JR y lo miró enfadado. ¿Por qué estaba tan convencido de que deseaba sexualmente a Baekho? ¡No lo hacía! Sólo era su amigo... de pronto, Ren sonrió perversamente. 

\- JR, no quiero hacer un trío. No quiero acostarme con Baekho. Sólo te deseo a ti. 

Y, ante la mirada aún molesta de JR, Ren se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Mirando fijamente a JR, empezó a acariciarse su propio pecho, su vientre... se pellizcó un pezón y gimió: 

\- Aah, JR... 

\- ¿Ren?... - El rubio no respondió - Vale, ahora me toca a mí. 

JR se sentó en la cama, se quitó su propia camiseta y se inclinó sobre Ren para quitarle el cinturón. De este modo se desvistió él y desvistió a su novio. Hecho esto, comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Ren como si no hubiera mañana. Demasiado fuerte para su gusto, la verdad, pero conocía a su novio y sabía que le gustaba así. Así era: el rubio sólo podía sonreír y gemir. 

\- Aah, JR, qué f-fuerte... más, JR, más. 

JR apretó un poco más su miembro con una mano; con la otra, le separó uno de los muslos, y sin avisar, le mordió con fuerza en la cara interna del muslo. 

\- ¡AH! JR, joder... 

\- No te quejes, Ren, que ahí donde te lo he hecho no te lo va a ver nadie - le respondió JR mientras lamía la marca de sus dientes. 

\- No... no me estaba quejando... - JR le miró asombrado. - Quiero más, muérdeme otra vez. 

Ren quería que su novio fuera salvaje con él, quería sentir esa mezcla de dolor y placer que le hacía tocar el cielo. Como JR lo seguía mirando asombrado, Ren se atrevió y dijo aquello que dispararía la furia y el salvajismo de su novio: 

\- Demuéstrame que no necesito acostarme con Baekho. 

Y JR reaccionó como él esperaba: con furia y salvajismo. 

\- ¿Acostarte con Baekho? ¡Ja! No querrás a nadie más después de mí. 

Comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos en la pierna de Ren, pero como si buscara algo... hasta que se detuvo y dio un gran mordisco en su pierna. Ren dio un gran chillido de placer. 

En ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar pasos fuera de la habitación, hasta detenerse al otro lado de la puerta. Sin embargo nadie dijo nada, solo se quedaron ahí.   
Mientras, JR había empezado a darle a Ren pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar su pene, el cual se introdujo en la boca y comenzó a lamerlo repetidas veces. 

JR, evidentemente, no había escuchado nada, y a Ren los pasos se le olvidaron por completo cuando JR se introdujo la punta de su miembro en la boca. Succionó, luego se la metió por completo y se la chupó mientras la lamia con la lengua. Ren empezó a gemir bajito. JR se la sacó un instante y sonrió: 

\- ¿Te gusta? Ahora verás. 

JR se la volvió a chupar, y mientras le agarró el culito con las dos manos, introduciéndole levemente los dedos en la hendidura. 

\- Oooh sí, JR - Ren de repente comenzó a sentir algo nuevo: JR estaba introduciendo sus dedos por su orificio. 

Primero uno, que introdujo fácilmente, y luego un segundo, que costó un poco más e hizo que sintiera un poco de dolor. JR siguió metiéndolos, dilatando a Ren, y finalmente metió el tercer dedo, provocando un gran dolor en el rubio. 

\- ¡AAAH, JR! - Él pareció no escucharlo, porque comenzó a sacar y meter sus dedos en Ren provocándole fuertes gemidos y un dolor insoportable. 

Efectivamente, Ren sentía un dolor bastante incómodo, pero eso no le molestaba, al contrario: le resultaba extrañamente placentero. Había hecho bien en provocar a su novio para que fuera salvaje. Abrió un poco más las piernas y empezó a mover las caderas hacia arriba, yendo al encuentro de los dedos de JR. 

Éste siguió moviéndolos dentro y fuera y mientras volvió a morder uno de los muslos de Ren, mientras con la mano libre le masturbaba. Ren ya gemía sin contenerse. JR se levantó, sacando los dedos del interior de Ren. Se colocó sobre el cuerpo de su novio, restregando las erecciones de ambos, y subió a su cabeza para volver a besarlo. Bueno, en realidad le mordía los labios. 

JR decidió que ya había preparado bastante a Ren y se puso a penetrarlo. Desde el otro lado de la puerta se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos, pero estaban absolutamente concentrados en lo que hacían y eso no los detuvo.   
Ren gemía debido al gran dolor que sentía (que le provocaba un agradable cosquilleo), y que le duró hasta que JR comenzó a moverse rápidamente y ambos no pudieron evitar gemir muy fuerte. 

\- ¡¿ESTÁIS BIEN?! - Esa era la voz de Baekho, y lo preguntó con un tono que dejaba claro que más que una pregunta era más bien un “¡Deteneos!” 

 

A esas alturas, y gracias a los continuos gemidos de ambos, los tres integrantes que permanecían al otro lado de la puerta sabían de sobra lo que ocurría dentro. 

No obstante, ni a Ren ni a JR pareció importarles. JR empezó a moverse rítmica y excitantemente sobre Ren. 

JR continuó moviéndose rítmicamente dentro y fuera de Ren. Escuchar murmullos fuera de la habitación no le dio vergüenza, al contrario. Sobre todo cuando escuchó el grito de Baekho. De hecho, escuchar a Baekho lo excitó más. 

JR pensaba: *Ren es mío, es MI novio. Escúchalo gritar Baek. Escúchalo gemir por mí. Sólo yo me acuesto con él.* 

Con esos pensamientos en mente, JR quiso que los de fuera les escucharan, quería dejarle bien claro a Baekho que Ren era sólo suyo. Así que se puso a hacer movimientos de cadera con su polla dentro de Ren, moviéndose en círculos, sacándola y metiéndola luego en otro ángulo... hasta que dio con lo que buscaba: en una de esas embestidas le rozó la próstata a Ren, y éste se puso a chillar. 

\- ¡REN! ¡Sal de ahí! – gritó Baekho enfadado mientras golpeaba la puerta. 

Al escuchar eso Ren se alarmó y por fin recordó que él estaba afuera. Durante un momento dejó de gritar y detuvo los movimientos de sus caderas. Se quedó viendo a JR a los ojos. ¿Debían parar? Seguro que escucharles follando le estaba haciendo daño a Baekho… 

Sin embargo, y al igual que antes, el placer del que estaba siendo objeto le impedía preocuparse por eso. De hecho, le agradaba tanto lo que JR le estaba haciendo, que era capaz de romper todo lo que tenía con Baekho para seguir disfrutando del buen sexo que el líder le proporcionaba. Porque Baekho era su amigo… pero JR era su novio, y le quería. 

\- ¡Ah, JR! ¡Más, quiero más! ¡Hazlo de nuevo! -JR se sentía ganador; sabía que, pudiendo haber salido con Baekho, Ren se había quedado con él: había ganado el completo amor de Ren. 

Y JR repitió el mismo movimiento, provocando un nuevo gemido de Ren, pero este más fuerte que los otros. Él no se había dado cuenta pero Ren sí: JR estaba eyaculando dentro del rubio. 

\- ¡Ah, JR! ¡Más! ¡Quiero más! Pero esta vez, en mi boca. 

JR se excitaba muchísimo con ese Ren tan pervertido y sucio. 

\- Muy bien, bebé, te daré de comer. 

JR salió de su interior; Ren se levantó hasta quedar a cuatro patas, con la cabeza cerca del miembro de JR. Abrió la boca justo a tiempo para recibir en la lengua y alrededores parte del semen de su novio. JR gemía largamente, disfrutando de su orgasmo y de la sexy imagen que suponía ver a su novio con la boca manchada con su semen. 

 

JR suspiró. Estaba satisfecho: había tenido un buen sexo con Ren, y encima había "marcado su territorio" frente a Baekho. 

Pero Ren aún no estaba satisfecho, y a esas alturas ya todo (sus compañeros al otro lado de la puerta, por ejemplo) le daba igual. Se colocó encima de él y le susurró al oído "JR, yo aún tengo ganas". 

\- ¡Entonces sorpréndeme! -El líder abrió la boca e introdujo el miembro de Ren en su boca. Comenzó a morderlo levemente para excitar aún más al rubio hasta que Ren se corrió. 

JR saboreaba jubilosamente la esencia de Ren, por primera vez exclamando victoria. Ren había sido su novio por semanas, pero no fue hasta ahora, cuando lo eligió por encima del otro rubio, cuando sintió que por fin era de él y solo de él. 

Al mirarse frente a frente se dieron cuenta de algo: ambos tenían la boca llena de semen, lo que les causó un deseo de besarse. Se acercaron y sus dos cuerpos se tocaron. Comenzaron a moverse para que sus dos miembros pudieran estar en contacto, y lamían la esencia de la boca del otro tan salvajemente que cada cierto tiempo soltaban un gemido. 

Se besaban, Ren sobre JR, compartiendo sus mutuas esencias, restregándose el uno contra el otro, cuando oyeron golpes en la puerta. 

\- ¿Habéis acabado ya? - Ése era Aron, y por su tono de voz era evidente que se estaba muriendo de risa. 

JR y Ren sonrieron en medio de su beso. JR decidió jugar un poco más, ya que parecía que a Ren no le importaba que los hubiesen escuchado. 

 

\- De hecho, Aron... apenas hemos empezado.


End file.
